Little Red Riding Hood and Peter the wolf
by Maple pRiNt
Summary: The story of a good hearted wolf with an unfortunate life


Once upon a time, there lived a good-hearted wolf named Peter who feel in love with a pretty little girl. The girl looked especially good in a red hood her grandma made for her, so everyone called her Little Red Riding Hood. But it is impossible to talk to Little Red Riding Hood for any longer than a minute because her great grandma was eaten by Peter's father. Little Red Riding Hood's mother had always warned her daughter against approaching wolves as she was fooled by one herself when she was Little Red Riding Hood's age, which caused the death of her grandma. Peter knew that all he could do was to admire Little Red Riding Hood's beauty from afar, and he did not mind that, he was content as long as Little Red Riding Hood was happy.  
  
One day her mother said to Little Red Riding Hood: "Your granny is very sick and weak, you must go and visit her. Here's a piece of cake and some milk, take them to her, she'll feel better."  
  
Peter the wolf had known about Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother's sickness for a while, she was diagnosed with an incurable disease on the last day of last year, the old woman refused to stay in hospital or receive any medications of treatment. Instead she was happy just to enjoy the final stage in her life at home, and of course always looking forward to her favorite granddaughter's daily visit.  
  
Peter secretly follows Little Red Riding Hood everyday as she makes her trip to her grandma's place, he was afraid that if anyone was to hurt Little Red Riding Hood, he would be able to fight them off and protect her, after all he didn't think girls at Little Red Riding Hood's age should travel alone in the first place, it was too dangerous, if Peter's friends had known a young fresh girl travels to the same place everyday to and back by herself, they would have planned to gobble her up ages ago.  
  
Peter could see from the recent visits to grandma's that the old lady isn't doing well, her memory is fading fast and sometimes it would take hours for her to remember who Little Red Riding Hood was. Little Red Riding Hood doesn't mention it to her mother but Peter saw that the last couple of times when her grandma did not recognize her at all, she cried the whole way back home. Seeing Little Red Riding Hood so upset makes Peter feel helpless and angry with himself. He wishes he could comfort her, be there for her, or at least do something that could make her feel better, but instead he just stood there and watched her cry.  
  
Today Peter had finally came up with an idea that may make Little Red Riding Hood's day brighter. He decided to go to her grandma's place before Little Red Riding Hood. He would then tell the old woman that her granddaughter was coming, her granddaughter Little Red Riding Hood. So even if she doesn't remember whom Little Red Riding Hood is, she would be informed and would not act so lost when Little Red Riding Hood comes.  
  
But when he knocked on the door no one answered, not even the slightest sound of any movement. He pushed in and found the old lady appeared to be asleep. Little Red Riding Hood would be coming in no more than quarter of and hour and he needed to do what he had come here for. So he walked close towards the grandmother and to his absolute horror, the old woman was dead! Her face was pale as a ghost with no trace of blood on it. Her hands were cold as ice and is starting to turn purple. Peter was too worried to even think of what to do, all he knew was that she simply can't be dead when Little Red Riding Hood comes, he would hate to see the horror on her face, he wasn't prepared for it, not at all. Maybe there was a chance, Peter thought, there must be a chance, there just had to be something he could do. And with that thought in mind, he ripped grandma's chest open to check if her heart was still beating, he's heard from other humans that sometimes, even if someone looks dead, his heart might still be beating. To his disappointment grandma's heart had stopped beating...  
  
As he was trying all he could to make her heart to beat again, Little Red Riding Hood had arrived at her grandma's place and saw the entire bloody scene of the wolf fiddling with her grandma's flesh and heart. She ran to the hunter's home for help and then immediately fainted. The hunter rushed to grandma's place and killed Peter the wolf in no time.  
  
Moral: Things might not be what it seems to be, what you see might not always be what you get, so don't make any rushed decisions or judgment. Goodness and Evilness does not run in a particular family, ethnic or culture, just because one person in the family might have been bad does not mean all of them are bad. So you shouldn't stereotype people. 


End file.
